You Will Remember My Name
by Theressa
Summary: Soubi will remember Ritsuka's name after this tragic December. "Oh, ember, So warm and tender. One thing will remain." It starts off as a poem, but then . . . It happens. What does Soubi have to say about this event? Rated . . . It is staying rated T!


**You Will Remember My Name**

By: Theressa

**Chapter One**

I remember it well. It was a September day when it all happened. The wind gently blowing through my silk-like hair that you used to love to run your fingers through when you thought I was sleeping in your arms. The dead leaves fall from the tress to the ground where all the other leaves had been abandoned.

Oh, ember,

So warm and tender.

Like pleasant dreams,

In a cold December.

Nothing, but ashes will remain.

To you, I did surrender because I was weak – physically and mentally – but that did not stop you from leaving me. I thought you were ignoring me because you always hid things from me that were important. But then, I saw you with him, your arms wrapped around him like you use to do to me, and that is when I got the message. You were not avoiding. No, you merely broke up with me because he was back.

Oh, ember,

You will remember.

Only one thing remains.

My fragile heart broke in two when I saw the two of you share the same kiss that you and I once shared. I no longer wanted to be there any more because I knew you would pretend to not know me if I walked up to you. Or that was what you told me when we were forced to watch a girl's love story at Yuiko's house.

Oh, ember,

So warm and tender.

You will remember.

I remembered the first time I began to doubt you about my older brother being alive. So when I found you, I asked if you would kill me if Seimei ordered you. Of course you answered honestly because I ordered you when you did not answer right away. But the answer I got from you— I prevented myself from breaking into tears when you said yes and I tried to run away from you.

Oh, ember,

Only one thing remains.

Nothing, but ashes.

You will remember.

Quickly, you pulled me into an embraced, but I hissed at you. I yelled at you to let go, but you refused and that was when you said you would die first if a day like that ever came. That made me extremely happy that I called you can idiot and smiled as I snuggled into your winter coat. And then we walked back to my house, hand in hand, but not because we were cold from the December snow. No, that was when I finally admitted that I was in love with you and I wanted to be with you forever.

Oh, ember,

So warm and tender.

Like pleasant dreams,

In a cold December.

Nothing, but ashes will remain.

When we got to my house – you climbing in through my window because mother was home at the time – you set me on my bed and crushed your lips to mine. That kiss took my by surprise because this was the first that you kissed me outside of a fight. However, for some reason, this kiss was different from other kisses we shared. It was much different from the first kiss you stole from me – which I had to admit I liked – but this kiss was . . . so warm and tender yet it was pushy and passionate. And next thing I knew, your hands were up my shirt, your fingers were fondling my— I gasped when you gave one of them a light squeeze.

Oh, ember,

You will remember.

Only one thing remains.

You asked if I wanted you to stop. I told you to keep on going, but I did not know why. I did not know what was wrong with me when I told you that, but I wanted you. I wanted to become one with you, but we could not because this skin was in the way and . . . he was in the way too. You had always belonged to Seimei so I could not have you, but that did not stop us from what happened that December night.

Oh, ember,

So warm and tender.

You will remember.

Three years after that captivating night in my bedroom, trapped under your well-built body, I was not afraid. I was not afraid to show love towards other, but I still was uncomfortable with others knowing about our relationship. But I was lucky to have you by my side even when you were hurt when people asked if we were dating and my answer was always "No, we are friends".

Oh, ember,

Only one thing remains.

Nothing, but ashes.

You will remember.

Then . . . He showed up and stole you away from me, but what was worse was that you did not even fight to stay with me. I thought I knew you. I honestly thought I knew you. I thought I knew you better than anyone else. Or at least I thought I knew you better than Seimei did. But I was wrong. I did not even know who you were. You were not the Soubi that took my cat-ears away that night . . . But who was I to say that? I was not even the "Ritsuka" that mother was waiting for. But it still made me sad that you left me behind like I did not even exist to begin with.

Oh, ember,

So bright and soft.

You will not forget.

Seimei still acted like the loving brother I knew, but when I brought you up . . . He turned cold and told me to shut up and not speak about you. And of course I asked why – because I was still in love with you – and the only answer I got from him was that you no longer belonged to me, no longer loved me anymore.

Oh, ember,

It will be December.

Big and bright!

Impossible to miss.

Soubi . . . Tell me it was not true. Tell me that you did love me. You know I cannot handle the scary truth. That was what you always did, was it not? You protected me from the truth. You lied to me to protect me from the truth. And you even continued to lie when I screamed at you to stop. You knew what you were doing and you knew what would happen if you lied to me. But you continued to lie to me because the real truth would hurt me and you would never forgive yourself if I got hurt.

Your life will go on without me.

Oh, ember,

Please, do not forget.

My name is Ritsuka Aoyagi and you will remember my name because I will be the first 15-year-old to die because of the love you showed me. Now, it is my turn to show you – and the rest of the world – how much I really did love you.

My life is a losing game.

Oh, ember,

But you should not doubt me!

Soubi . . . I will always life you, even after death. I will continue to love you even after you have forgotten me. You know how I am. I fear to lose memories, but this is one memory that I will not need to take a picture of because I will remember.

My name is Ritsuka Aoyagi!

And I am a 15-year-old boy!

Oh, warm and tender ember,

You taught me how to love!

* * *

_Inspired by the song "Remember" by Ember Mclain!_

_Ember Mclain is a character from the cartoon "Danny Phantom"._

_She has a beautiful voice!_

_And it is sad if you go to youtube and type in "Ember's Story" . . ._

_You will see why I was inspired to write this._

_Please, review!_

_Thank you! _


End file.
